disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Darkwing Duck World Showcase Adventure transcript
Please select Country If Player Selects "Mexico" J. GANDER HOOTER: "Here is your mission: Iggy, the world's largest rocket ship, has been stolen by Fiendish Organization for World Larceny, or shall we say it, F.O.W.L. and the rotation of the Earth has stopped completely. One side is flash frozen and while our side sizzles. They demand that the world government pay up $100,000,000,000,000 in cash, not a check, but that kind of money is difficult to come by. You will be assisted by Agent Grizzlikoff." Be Steel, My Heart DARKWING DUCK: "I am the terror that flaps in the night!" F.O.W.L. Play Nerves of Steelbeak Steelbeak's defeat Iggy rocket engines start up, causing Steelbeak to stumble over and fall backwards STEELBEAK: "Aaaah!" If Player selects "Japan" J. GANDER: "Welcome, S.H.U.S.H. Agent, I have a dangerous assignment for you. This time, Japan is in serious trouble, and our S.H.U.S.H. Agents believe that the electrified villain Megavolt is behind all the trouble." TO: DARKWING TOWER - DAY see Darkwing Duck talking to J. Gander on the screen DARKWING: "I wonder what that supercharged simpleton Megavolt could be doing in Japan?" IN: We see Launchpad and Gosalyn in the background LAUNCHPAD: "Maybe he wants to sample some of the sushi, DW?" DARKWING: "Hardly, Launchpad, but there must be something more...something else..." GOSALYN: "Keen gear, did someone say Tokyo? I can't wait to see those major league impressive baseball stadium they've got there! There's even Japanese soccer, a video arcade and those awesome amusement parks!" J. GANDER: "Megavolt has started draining most of the power from Tokyo to charge his latest weapon: the Paci-blaster, capable of reversing grown-ups into infants." GOSALYN: "Megavolt is at it again? Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go and nab that guy!" DARKWING: "Gosalyn, this is not a vacation, it is a dangerous mission not for little girls." GOSALYN: "Aw, Dad...do you have to treat me like a baby?" J. GANDER: "Go to the Zen Rock Garden and I will send you directions, SHUSH Agent." 30 Gigawatts over Tokyo DARKWING: "I am the terror that flaps in the night, I am the pair of shoes on the tatami of crime, I am Darkwing Duck!" MEGAVOLT: "Darkwing Duck?! You're always interfering with my evil schemes! Can't a guy have a moment of peace?! Augh!" J. GANDER: "Point your device at the stone lantern and press OK to see what happens." Shocking, isn't it? J. GANDER: "Locate the Torri; the traditional gate of Japan. Then press OK." is carrying Baby Darkwing in a backpack carrier and Baby Launchpad in a stroller GOSALYN: "Boy, this babysitting stuff is getting really tough...especially when I have to keep an eye on you two..." Darkwing playfully tugs at Gosalyn's hair GOSALYN: "Ow! Hey, not so hard, Darkwing, that really hurt!" Darkwing giggles GOSALYN: "How am I going to stop Megavolt and babysit you at the same time? I mean, when dad was older than me, it was hard work for him...I mean, I know it is hard to be a kid for me, but now it is even harder to be a parent..." stops to sit next to a cherry blossom tree with baby Darkwing and baby Launchpad, who are now sleeping GOSALYN: "Well, it looks like it's nap-time." CUT TO: MEGAVOLT: "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Now that Dipwing and his sidekick are helpless infants, nobody can stop me from wreaking havoc!" fires electricity from the palms of his hands J. GANDER: "Find the lantern by the entrance to the castle. Press OK." It's a Chimed Life J. GANDER: "Go to the covered area near the Mitsukoshi Store entrance. Press OK." J. GANDER: "Make sure you are standing directly under the chimes. Press OK." J. GANDER: "Stand in front of the wind chimes and press OK." Watt are You Waiting For? Darkwing playfully pulls at Gosalyn's pigtails, and then giggles GIZMODUCK: "There it is, Gosalyn! Megavolt's robot capable of reversing grown-ups into infants is over in that direction!" J. GANDER: "Head to the Mitsukoshi Store; there you will find Megavolt's robot and disable it and reverse the age reversing damage it had caused. And then press OK." Megavolt's Defeat and Gizmoduck burst in on the scene MEGAVOLT: "YOU?! What are you doing here?!" GIZMODUCK: "I am here to stop your evil schemes!" MEGAVOLT: "Oh, please, you brought a babysitter with you?! Isn't she a little young to be babysitting?" GOSALYN: (angry) "Can it, Mega-jerk! Just because I'm a kid doesn't mean I will be intimidated by the likes of you!" CUT TO: launches a volley of shots of Megavolt, knocking him into the moat, short-circuiting him MEGAVOLT: "How humiliating..." and Gizmoduck smirk in satisfaction baby Darkwing reverses back to his adult form GOSALYN: "Darkwing Duck, you're back!" GIZMODUCK: "Good to have you back, Wingy..." baby Launchpad reverses back to his adult form GOSALYN: "Launchpad!" DARKWING DUCK: "I kind of forgot what it was like to be a kid." J. GANDER: "Congratulations, SHUSH agent, a job well done!" Category:Transcripts If Player selects "Italy" J. GANDER HOOTER: "This young lad here Muddlefoot claims that he had seen his friend Gosalyn get captured by an art thief at the museum and placed inside the painting." HONKER MUDDLEFOOT: "Splatter Phoenix has a magic paintbrush which helps her to get in or out of the painting. I know it sounds really strange, but I saw it with my own eyes. She even took one of the priceless statues from the museum, but the curator didn't believe me." GOSALYN MALLARD: (trapped inside an abstract painting) "Honker, hurry! I'm stuck!" LAUNCHPAD MCQUACK: "Hey DW, that painting looks like Gosalyn!" GOSALYN MALLARD: "That's because it is me!" J. GANDER: "Darkwing, old boy. Splatter Phoenix has stolen yet another work of art. Go to the Doge's Palace, then press OK to contact me when you get there," When in Rome J GANDER: "Head over to the Trevi Fountain, then press OK." Cut to: cloud of blue smoke fills the entrance DARKWING DUCK: "I am the terror that flaps in the night!" Let's Get Surrealistic SPLATTER PHOENIX: "I have the precious Mona Lisa smile, and St. Canard have exactly 24 hours to pay the ransom--or else!" J. GANDER: "Splatter Phoenix is on the run! Head over to the II Bel Cristallo Shop before she escapes!" Splatter Phoenix's defeat see Darkwing Duck slapping a pair of handcuffs on Splatter Phoenix's wrists, handing her over to the police DARKWING DUCK: "From now on, Splatter Phoenix, the only art you will be doing is making license plates in prison! Take her away, officer." J. GANDER HOOTER: "Congratulations, S.H.U.S.H. agent, a job well done. You have solved the crime and helped Darkwing Duck place Splatter Phoenix behind bars." If Player selects "Germany" J. GANDER: "Welcome S.H.U.S.H. Agent. It seems Quackerjack is hypnotizing the children into buying his dangerous toys. I need you to go to the Der Teddybar toy shop before the Quackerjack toys are in stock." It's Playtime! DARKWING: "I am the terror that flaps in the night! I am the small part that comes off of your toy! I am Darkwing Duck!" J. GANDER: "I need you to head to Die Weihnachts Ecke, or The Christmas Corner. Then press OK to contact me." Quackerjack's defeat If Player selects "United Kingdom" J. GANDER HOOTER: "Welcome to the team, SHUSH agent. You are required in the United Kingdom. The precious and valuable Diamond Duck has been stolen from the museum." Lights, Camera, Action! Tuskernini's Defeat DARKWING DUCK: "I am the terror that flaps in the night! I am the sequel that lowers your expectations! I am Darkwing Duck!" TUSKERNINI: "Ack, not that wretched duck again! Get him!" see Tuskernini's penguin henchmen surrounding Darkwing Duck see Tuskernini in handcuffs If the Player selects "Switzerland" J. GANDER HOOTER: "Welcome aboard, SHUSH Agent! I have a secret assignment for you and Darkwing Duck--the Norma Ray has been stolen from SHUSH headquarters by FOWL Agent Major Synapse and his henchmen, Flygirl and HotShot. I need you to go to Switzerland to retrieve it. You will be assisted by Dr. Sara Bellum," Mental Takeover Major Synapse's Defeat If Player selects "France" J. GANDER HOOTER: "Welcome aboard, SHUSH agent. We need your assistance in France; the priceless Quackazoid diamond has been stolen from the museum." Au Contraire, Mon Frere Bonjour, Boneheads DARKWING DUCK: "I am the terror that flaps in the night! I am the grape juice that stains your carpet! I am Darkwing Duck!" Negaduck's defeat screams as he falls from the Eiffel Tower, crash-landing through the street and emerging from the hole, very much alive runs over to Darkwing and hugs him GOSALYN: "Darkwing Duck, you're all right!" police sirens are heard in the distance DARKWING: "Uh-oh, time to make myself scarce." and Gosalyn both disappear via blue smoke bomb, leaving the police to deal with Negaduck POLICEMAN: "Freeze, you're under arrest, you thief!" CUT TO: heading: NEGADUCK IN JAIL, QUACKAZOID DIAMOND RECOVERED also see a newspaper picture of Negaduck behind prison bars If Player selects "China" J. GANDER: "Welcome, SHUSH Agent. The Dragon's Horn has been stolen from the museum, and we need you to go to China to retrieve it back. Also, this young man, Duck Ling, whose home town has been terrorized for months by the ninja monkeys will go along with you on this dangerous mission. Good luck." The Year of the Dragon DARKWING DUCK: "I am the terror that flaps in the night! I am the leak in the water bottle of crime! I am Darkwing Duck!" Goose Lee's defeat If Player selects "Morocco" J. GANDER HOOTER: "The list of the S.H.U.S.H. agents has been stolen. The suspect was last seen heading to Morocco, and it is up to you to help Darkwing Duck track down the thief and recover the list. You will also be assisted by fellow S.H.U.S.H. Agent Derek Blunt." Phineas Sharp's Defeat HAMMERHEAD HANNIGAN: "A grocery list?! Is this a joke?!" Hannigan proceeds to beat up Phineas Sharp Category:Transcripts Category:World Showcase Adventures transcripts Category:World Showcase Adventure transcripts